Biological products may include plant products, such as fruit or vegetables.
Various methods are known to process biological products, such as fruit or vegetables, into a flowable end product.
In such known methods the raw material generally is treated by adding chemicals, water or any other desired additives (such as preservatives) and thereafter is rendered into flowable form by pressure application. The aim in many instances is to have a final product, which is a creamy-like substance.
However, in practice the conventional methods for rendering such biological products into a creamy-like substance often are not successful and do not always result in a satisfactory end product.
It is an object of the invention to suggest an improved method and arrangement for processing biological products, such as fruit and/or vegetables.
In the specification and claims hereinafter the expression "raw material" is intended to include any suitable biological product, such as fruit and/or vegetables.